


If You're Not Really Here, Then The Stars Don't Even Matter

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the pool, Sherlock's musings on life, as it were.</p><p>Inspired by Guillemot's cover of Black & Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Not Really Here, Then The Stars Don't Even Matter

Moriarty is a dead man looking for the challenge that will bring him back to life. Sherlock has an idea of what that feels like, but he's never been as obsessive, as _limited_ as Moriarty seems to be.

Sherlock is, admittedly, meeting Moriarty's challenge, but he would find it easy enough to walk away if it weren't for the fact that he's having fun, and that John and Lestrade would never forgive him if he did. Sherlock might not be able to make himself care about the lives of people he's never met, and he's long since given up trying, but he has to share a flat with John. Even beyond that, John _matters_ in a way entirely separate from Sherlock's desire to have his living situation be as constant as possible.

Moriarty is more clever than Sherlock had thought, more clever than a dead man should be. He sees before Sherlock just important John is, sees that if there's one person Sherlock should never give up, it's John.

John will probably leave, move out, after this, after Sherlock makes sure he survives. It will be small thanks for having his life saved, but Sherlock can't bring himself to be angry about the idea. This realisation gives Sherlock the edge he needs; he's suddenly more desperate and less concerned about himself than Moriarty is.

Sherlock has determined that there's no way Mycroft isn't here by now, and that he probably won't refuse to rescue them out of spite. Mummy would be ever so upset if he did that, and Mummy being upset is something Mycroft would want even less than having Britain's national security compromised.

With a calculated nod and the refrain that even if this goes wrong he is doing this for John, Sherlock jumps for the pool. He hits the water and feels the cold, which means the sniper didn't shoot him. Good. Mycroft's people aren't complete incompetents. Father will be so pleased.

John is suddenly in the pool, dragging Sherlock out, checking to see if he's breathing. Sherlock is quietly amused, he doesn't think he went underwater for more than three seconds. The pool wasn't the point, distracting Moriarty's man was.

"Sherlock," John snaps, and Sherlock slowly opens his eyes.

He can't see anything in John that explains the sudden act of heroism when there were other people who could have done the job. John is a practical man, he has to be, or he wouldn't have survived the war. Sherlock closes his eyes. If his vision isn't going to help anything he may as well not bother.

"Sherlock?" John asks again, and he sounds much more worried this time.

"Stay," Sherlock says, still without opening his eyes. He's never actually been able to put other people's needs above his own before, and he's not going to start now.

"Of course," John replies, like he'd never think of doing anything else. That illusion is all Sherlock needs.

This is why they're perfect for each other. John is a doctor who gives everything he touches life, even Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
